Death of a Client
by jule7434
Summary: Based on the promo for 'Invitation To An Inquest', so everything that was revealed after that hasn't influenced this. Spoilers only if you haven't seen the 4x17 promo.


_The idea for this came from a suggestion from the wonderful Pink. Thank you._

_Also, I'd like to thank my amazing beta Mike!_

* * *

**Important: This was based on the 4x17 promo and was written before the 4x18 promo or the spoilers (which I haven't read) ****came out**. So, everything that wasn't on the 4x17 promo, is product of my imagination.

* * *

Alicia had been surprised when Peter asked her to dance. She knew he hated it. Everything made sense, though, when he explained that Eli had been bugging him all night to have a picture taken of them dancing together. The annual St. Patrick's Day Shamrock Dinner was a special occasion by invitation only and Eli was one not to miss an opportunity. She didn't mind doing that for the press. In fact, it was nice to dance with him; they hadn't done it in years. She and Peter were almost back at their table, when Will came to her with a work emergency. Peter understood and she followed Will into what looked like an empty room, away from the noise of the party.

"I'm sorry to have to take you away." Will said while pulling a chair out for her. "It's Sweeney, so it really can't wait." Alicia released a disgusted sigh that made him laugh. He sat down on the chair across from her.

She shook her head "Don't be. These galas are really boring. I welcome the distraction even if it's Sweeney." She saw a ghost of a smirk pass his lips. She knew what he was thinking about and had to smile back. She remembered the last gala they had attended. It was during the time they were together. Of course they hadn't gone together, but once the party became boring, Will suggested an escape to the coatroom. "We were good together, weren't we?" Her question seemed to have brought him back from those memories. Will looked at her with soft, caring eyes and a growing smile.

Before he could say anything, a "ahem, uh" caught their attention. She turned around and saw Laura standing at the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Was that resentment in her voice? "Will, Diane was looking for you." She paused, "And as a matter of fact, so was I." Yes, it was definitely resentment in her voice.

"Thanks, Laura." Will said kindly with a small smile on his lips. He got up and turning to Alicia he added "Diane probably has news on Sweeney. We better go and see what we can do. We'll fill you in then." When he got to the door, Will stopped next to Laura and held an arm out for her; on which she rested hers. Arm in arm they went out in the hall and back to the party. Alicia could only look; and a bitter taste filled her mouth.

...

Alicia left the courtroom with a light step in her walk, filled with a sense of accomplishment. They had saved Sweeney from a life sentence. Of course, she always had doubts when it came to Sweeney; whether he deserved his time in jail or if he was wrongly accused. For the sake of her own sanity, she stopped asking question and satisfied herself with the notion that her job was to defend her client and nothing else. How ironical that she was the one reasoning with this now, when ever since she came to Lockhart/Gardner she was constantly fighting Will to persuade the truth; hating every time he counter argued that the truth was above their pay grade. Maybe Liz had been right; maybe she was selling her soul to the devil.

"Alicia!" She turned around to the person calling her. It was Laura. Alicia smiled and waited for the other lawyer to approach. "Congratulations. Will told me you won."

"Yes, thank you." She answered with a polite smile. After the looks Laura gave her the previous evening, Alicia doubted she was here for small talk.

"Alicia, I didn't mean to, but as I entered the room yesterday, I overheard you." She paused, took a breath "Did you have a relationship with Will?"

Alicia gasped; she hadn't been prepared for such boldness. She also didn't know how to answer. She felt Laura deserved the truth. It was an honest question and they were friends. Hadn't she expected the same thing from Kalinda? On the other hand, she couldn't let anyone know about it. Alicia couldn't risk it getting to the press. Not only would it make her life hell, but it would ruin Peter's campaign. God, it would draw reporters to Will and damage both their credibility at work. She couldn't know. The best Alicia could do was tell Laura **some** of the truth.

"It wasn't really a relationship." Alicia sighed "And it was a long time ago; while we were in college. Don't worry, we were kids. I have moved on, Will has moved on." She repeated what she had told Tammy a few years ago. It felt like a safe, practiced answer. Then, she had believed it to be true; this time she was sure it wasn't.

...

Alicia was waiting for the elevator on the 28th floor. While checking her cell for missed calls, she heard approaching steps. She looked up, saw Will standing next to her and froze. At that moment she heard the elevator _'ping'_. They looked at each other and then to the metal doors, unsure what to do. She remembered their promise, already broken so many times.

Before they could decide whether they would break it again, behind the opening doors appeared John, a second year associate. Eying each other once again, they both stepped in. Reaching the 4th floor, the elevator stopped and John stepped out. Once the metal doors closed again, the air felt heavy. Alicia didn't dare to look at Will.

Not really thinking it through, she pressed the emergency button, stopping the machine. Will looked at her with a questioning look. She didn't know why she had done it. Well, she had to talk to him away from prying ears, but she could have found a better circumstance than this.

"Will, I need to talk to you." He was looking intensely at her, which didn't make the situation any easier. "Laura overheard us at the gala and yesterday she asked me if we have had a relationship." He caught his breath and then exhaled loudly, but didn't utter a word. "I told her about Georgetown, that it had been a long time ago and that we have moved on." His expression changed from confused to pained. Alicia knew he was making every effort not to let it show, but his eyes told her everything. They always had, no matter what his words were saying. "Is it serious between you two?" He was still looking intensely at her when he shook his head. "Then, can I… I'm so sorry to ask you this, Will." She looked down to the floor. Alicia couldn't bare having him looking at her like that when she was about to be selfish again. With the one person she didn't have the right to. "Could you please not tell her the whole story about us? I know it's a lot to ask. I know I don't have the right to…" She felt his big hand engulf her little one and stopped talking, unable to concentrate enough to form words.

"Alicia." He said, but she still didn't look at him. Will pulled her chin up, never letting go of her hand. "Alicia, I would never tell her. I know if it got out, the press would make your life hell and it would ruin Peter's campaign." He continued staring at her with those eyes that bore into her soul. Those sad eyes that beside hurt, still held care and affection and could she still say love? She noticed he never mentioned the bump in his career; he made it all about her. The chocolate brown irises kept holding hers captive.

She hadn't noticed that they were so close until his warm breath caressed her cheek. With his hand still holding her chin up, it took only a sway for her lips to crash into his; for her body to press against his and push him toward the elevator wall. The hand on her chin slid up to caress her cheek and the one holding her own hand entwined its fingers with hers. She sucked on his lower lip and he instantly opened his mouth, inviting her in. How could he always taste so good? He slid his hand to the small of her back pulling her closer. She could feel his heart beating under her open palm over his chest. It was sprinting as fast as hers.

As she was about to move her hand to loosen his tie, Will pulled back. He rested his forehead against hers; avoiding looking in her eyes, and started running his hands up and down her arms.

"Alicia." He sighed, "I get that you'll never leave Peter. I am **trying** to move on." He whispered with a trembling voice. "Alicia. Please. Let me go." He begged. Will Gardner didn't beg.

That's when she realized the power she had over him. That she had a grip on him she'd always known because he had the same on her, but she had no idea how strong it was until that moment. She had to let him go. She couldn't keep doing that to him; keeping him at arms' length. She had to let him go.

Will stepped back, away from her, and pressed the emergency button. The machine started again on its way down. When the doors reopened shortly after, he almost jumped out of the elevator. Alicia leaned against the back wall and watched him go as the doors closed one more time. She had to let him go.

* * *

A/N: The other gala mentioned is from my other story 'VIP Treatment'. You can check it out here ( s/8312266/1/VIP-Treatment) if you like :)


End file.
